The Killing Princess Rin
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Rin is now a princess who enjoys killing and who has never learned to love. this all changes when she meets a demon
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Hey I know this is kind of an intro, but if you comment I'm sure there will be more!**

I am princess Rin of Goldtaria. I specialize in killing and I have never learned to love until I meet prince Sesshomaru of the Netherworld. This is how I meet him….

"Hmm! Looks like the Xeoian army is defeated! This was too easy!" I said looking around at the hundreds of dead body around me. I lick the blood of my sword then put it back in its sheath. I saw a man walking nearby. "Trying to escape, huh! Well let's see about that!" I said with my eyes open wide from the joy of killing. I charged at him with my sword. He instantly blocked it and throws me across the bloody battlefield. "Hmm!" I said getting up. "Not bad, but no one has ever beaten me in a fight!" I said charging at him again. Again he blocked me and throws me to the ground. His sword was at my neck. I chuckled "if you are going to kill me do it!" I yelled. "No need you have no control. I will fight you when you learn some. When you do ask for the demon Sesshomaru!" the man or rather demon said. The hat that he wore flew of as he left and I saw his long white- silver hair blowing in the wind and as he turned around to look at the sky I saw his golden eye twinkle in the dark. I chuckled again also looking to the sky. "Looks like you inspired me to train Sesshomaru." I say getting up to leave.


	2. Sesshomaru you Weirdo!

Ten long months of training and I still haven't forgot what Sesshomaru said to me. I walk through the forest looking for him. I plopped on the ground saying "This will take forever!" I moaned throwing the map I had in the air. I lied on the ground and looked up to the sky and said "Sesshomaru where are you?" "Right here." A voice said as a face popped in front of my face. "Ahh!" I yelled. I got up gasping and darted my eyes to where Sesshomaru was. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked with his finger in ear (like Gin in Gintama!).

"What do you mean… you popped out of nowhere!" I yelled at him. "Anyway you asked where I am and here I am… Are you ready to fight?" Sesshomaru said taking his finger out of his ear wiping it on his clothes and pulling out his sword. "You sure don't waste any time!" I said in my head annoyed. I pulled at my sword and he was gone. I blinked and looked around then I screamed "where are you Sesshomaru!"


	3. The Cut The Song

**Rin: These chapters are getting shorter!**

**Sesshomaru: why is my character kind of out of character?**

**Me: hey you know what my fanfic ok!**

**Both: fine! Continue…**

"Sesshomaru is a really good at disappearing." I said in my head. I was so busy thinking I bumped into a tree. "Ouch!" I said getting up. "Ok who is the asswipe who put this dam tree here?" I yelled rubbing my nose. "That would be me." Sesshomaru said as he popped out of the tree. This time I was prepared and sliced at Sesshomaru. He jumped out of the the though, but as I looked closer I noticed I cut his hair.

I started giggling then I started laugh. Sesshomaru looked at me and said "What's so funny?" he walked over to the pond that was nearby and looked at himself. "M-M-My hair!" he exclaimed. I was on the ground laughing so hard that me sides hurt. "Do you know how long it took to grow this out? Its barley longer than Inuyasha's now!" Sesshomaru said with a pouty face. I stopped laughing and kind of felt sorry for him.

I walked over and said "Sorry…" "Well it's too late for that now…" Sesshomaru said holding the fallen out hair in his hand. I was about to walk away when I remember something. "Hey Sesshomaru…" I sang. He turned around with a scared look. "What?" he said timidly. "I'm going to fix your hair!" he looked at me surprised "How!" he asked eager. "Just sit on this tree stump and leave the rest to me!" I said happily.

Sesshomaru sat down and I pulled out a red ribbon and tied his hair in it. "There now it doesn't look so short!" I proudly said. "Umm thanks!" he said slightly blushing. "We still haven't had out battle yet!" I exclaimed. "But it's already dawn." Sesshomaru moaned. "What a baby!" I said in my head. "Let's fight tomorrow!" he said as he ran through the forest leaving me alone in the dark.

It was a silent night. Though I hate to admit this, but I was afraid. Not of the dark or night creatures. I was afraid of being alone. I started to hum a song and then I started singing it.

_Sleeping in my hammock._

_Swaying silently then along come a gentle breeze._

_I open my eyes and there you are looking at me from the stars._

I didn't know the rest, but then a voiced interrupted and also started singing.

_Oh how I miss you_

_My beloved_

_You left for a long time_

_But now you've returned._

_The sweet melodies of your voice seem to always put me to sleep._

_I'll protect you from afar._

_Wherever you are._

I looked around to see whose voice it was, but I soon felt sleepy and drifted of into a deep sleep.

**Me: how's that for a short chapter!**

**Rin: I guess it was long… I cut Sesshomaru's hair! If this wasn't a fanfic I would have been a fresh Rin burger!**

**Sesshomaru: yes probably… I'm still out of character still… a little**

**Me: to you want review or not. So shut up and let me be!  
>Sesshomaru: you are so lucking you are the writer of this fanfic<strong>

**Rin: any R&R**

**Me: if you like the song comment. I wrote it myself **


	4. The Battle The Sleepover

**ME: you ready or another chapter!**

**Rin: …. **

**Sesshomaru: ….**

**Me: come on really the silent treatment!  
>Rin: …<strong>

**Sesshomaru: ….**

**Me: fine!**

I woke up to see Sesshomaru sleeping by me. "Ha-ha! Sneak attack!" I said in my head. I grabbed my sword, but he was awake and throws me to the ground. "So you ready to battle?" Sesshomaru said yawning while getting up! "Duh let's go!" I said pulling my sword out of my sheath. "Ok calm down! If I win you have to visit my palace!" Sesshomaru said smiling. "Huh! We never agreed to this! Oh well! If I win you have to teach me that song you were singing yesterday!" I said smiling back. "I have no clue what you are talking about!" Sesshomaru said. "Whatever! Let's start!" I said.

We sliced and cut, but it always seemed like Sesshomaru was one step ahead of me. I soon got angry and started whacking at him. "Really? What is this style called the Inuyasha!" he laughed. I stopped whacking and got really focused. I slice, but I felt like I was no match for him. My sword was knocked out of my hand. "Hmm looks like I'm the winner!" he said as he walked up to me. I blushed as he got closer. Then he gave me a noggie. "Ha-ha! Looks like you coming with me!"

In the end I did end up going to Sesshomaru palace. It was so dark and cold. i guess Sesshomaru saw me shivering or something because he pushed me closer to him. I blushed a deep red. Before Sesshomaru saw me I had to make conversation quick. "So what do you do as a living here?" I asked quickly. "Umm I'm the prince." He said unstably. "Well that nice, but do they… what you are a prince! Wait then this place must be…" "The Netherworld!" Sesshomaru said laughing manically.

While we walked in the palace Sesshomaru was humming the song that we sang last night. "Hey Sesshomaru how do you know that song?" I asked. "I girl taught it to me long ago and I haven't forgotten it since." "Oh that's nice…" I said kind of grumpy. He looked at me funny and then smiled and gave me another noogie.

"you are cute when you are jealous." Sesshomaru said. "I am! I mean I'm not jealous!" I said walking ahead.

While entering the palace it was huge. I mean it was bigger than my palace. While entering I saw a big guy around his 30s in a big chair. "Is that father?" I said in a little kid voice. "Yep the big demon himself." Sesshomaru said nodding. "Wait you guys really are demons!" I whispered loudly. "Yeah dog demons!" Sesshomaru said proudly.

"Anyway it s getting dark. Do you want to head home?" Sesshomaru asked. I thought in my head I do like spending time with Sesshomaru and he makes me laugh. So what harm could do in spending the night.

The room Sesshomaru had me in was huge! I was afraid of going to sleep. I went in Sesshomaru's room and asked him if I could sleep with him. "I don't know… I don't want any half demon kids." "Eww you pervert that's not what I meant!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and said "I know whatcha meant! Sure you can."

We did have to sleep in the same bed though, but I made a pillow barrier! I still couldn't sleep. So I asked Sesshomaru to sing the song with me.

_Sleeping in my hammock._

_Swaying silently then along come a gentle breeze._

_I open my eyes and there you are looking at me from the stars._

_Oh how I miss you_

_My beloved_

_You left for a long time_

_But now you've returned._

_The sweet melodies of your voice seem to always put me to sleep._

_I'll protect you from afar._

_Wherever you are._

I was asleep peacefully nothing could ruin this moment.

**Rin: until the next chapter!**

**Me: are you giving out spoilers!**

**Rin: no why would I no one will read this crappy story!  
>Me: oh really! Well look at this<strong>

_**Incegirljenni**_

_**Riku's girlfriend- saphira**_

_**Hattaru**_

_**Lovelybutlonleyroseoflife**_

_**Thanx! Love ya!**_


	5. Fire!

**ME: *sigh* I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I'm back from vacation! Now who's ready for another chapter!**

I sniff as I tossed in the bed then I started coughing. I woke up and noticed I was laying on Sesshomaru. Not only that that, but I was lying on this chest. I could hear his heart beat as my ear was placed on his hot chest (wait he isn't wearing a shirt!). It was a steady beat, but then I started picking up the pace. Faster and faster it keeps beating. He woke up saying "Fire." I looked at him and I realized as I was fantasizing about his chest there was smoke coming in from the hall. I started coughing again more heavily this time. Then Sesshomaru put me on his back and jumped out the window. As my life flashed before me we hit the ground. Sesshomaru was on the ground and I was on top of him. The smoke must have gotten to him more than me (hint: dog demon smell good.). I looked at his flushed out face and sighed. I put on his arms around my shoulders as I carried him.

After escaping the castle we still had to get out of the town which was also on fire too. The smoke was starting to get to me too. I was almost to the gate were we go escape. I coughed and coughed. I thought of how I didn't want to die. I didn't want this to be my last memory. I mean dying with Sesshomaru was fine I guess… what am I saying… I can't die… My vision blurred. I started to limp the next thing I knew I was cold and out.


	6. Where am i

**Me: Ok! Sorry! My house crappy wifi is acting up so sorry if this is late! Anyway on with the show…**

I woke up in a grassy area. I looked around to find Sesshomaru. I couldn't find him. I got u p and stated looking. I started to worry. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where are you Sesshomaru?" "Shut- up!" I hear an annoyed voice say. I turned and saw Sesshomaru. I rushed to him and clung to his chest crying. When I let go I asked Sesshomaru how did we escape.

*Flashback***  
><strong>I woke up lying next to Rin. The smoke was intoxicating her. I couldn't escape in my humanoid form, so I transformed into my true form and raced off to put Rin somewhere safe. Even though in my true form I was still a dog and couldn't escape the smoke. So I hurried on to a safe place where Rin and I could regain strength…

*end*

"That's what happened." Sesshomaru explained. "Whoa you have a dog demon form… let me see!" I said tugging on Sesshomaru. "No!" he said annoyed. "Hey Sesshomaru where are we?" I asked. "I don't know…" he said back. "Well we better start walking…" I said glumly.


	7. Villages Suck!

**Me: damn you wifi! So I had to put this on a flash drive and use my bro's computer. But I did get the story out like I promised.**

**Rin: sure whateves…**

After walking miles and miles we finally reached a town. Still in the forest we looked at the town's people's clothes. We looked at ours and both said "we need to change." Sesshomaru was wearing his kimono with Sashinuki Hakama effect (that is the ballooning around his ankles), spiked pauldron, and his parasite, Mokomoko, which clung on to his right side. I was wearing knee high orange kimono with green circles. The villagers were all wearing pink and blue kimonos.

As Sesshomaru looked closer I think he started to remember something. "Oh right!" he said finally. "What is it?" I asked excited. "I took over this village about *cough 100 years* ago. I think they will remember who their loyalties lay!" Sesshomaru answered proudly.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" I whispered loudly as Sesshomaru walked into the village head strong "I am Sesshomaru the demon who conquered this area *cough 100 years* ago." The villagers bowed respectfully. I slowly come out the bushed and then the villagers started attacking. "Sesshomaru I am going to kill you!" I said in my head.

I took out my sword and killed some of the villages who tried to attack Sesshomaru. My eyes grew wide and my veins pulsed. The joy of killing had gotten to me again.

As I wildly cut through the villagers few remained and they were either running or trying to fight me. Sadly they failed I killed and killed until no more villagers were left. Then I turned to Sesshomaru and started charging at him.

"Oh Rin we have been down this road before…" Sesshomaru said annoyed as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. I swung and sliced at Sesshomaru, but all he did was gracefully dodge. I was getting ready for my next attack when Sesshomaru had moved and landed behind me. I turned around and saw the blade of a spear right through Sesshomaru chest.

My eyes shrunk as I looked at Sesshomaru. A villager had stabbed him in the chest. As the villager pulled the spear out Sesshomaru fell to the ground. I took him in my arms and started crying. My tears fell and landed on my face. He opened his eyes and said "Rin I'm a demon this will heal in about 2 hours or less I just need a place to rest… could you find one please. I shook my head yes as I carried him into a clearing of the wood.


	8. A meeting with a thing called Ahun

**Me: So how's the story…**

**Sesshomaru: Still out of character…**

**Me: Whatever**

Sesshomaru did heal in less than two hours. As he recovered I went to pick flowers for him even though I knew he wasn't the flower type. When I came back a two head beat was there and Sesshomaru was petting it. I drew out my sword just in case as I approached them. "Oh Rin there you are!" Sesshomaru said happy. It kinda creped me out. "So whatcha got there Sesshomaru…" I said observing both of them. "Oh this is Ah-un. He is also a demon." Sesshomaru explained. "_No kidding Sesshomaru…"_ I said in my head. "He can help us as transportation.

We climbed aboard Ah-un and he took off. "Where are we going Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Well you suck at fighting and I would train you, but I don't like humans that much and I would probably kill you… so we are going to train you by visiting various places and learning their techniques." "Sounds like a plan!" I said winking at him.

I woke up suddenly. We were still flying and it looked like Sesshomaru had also gone to sleep. I looked at him and smiled. I put my hands around his waist and then surprisingly he said "Rin what are you doing?" I panicked as I said "just reaching for the reins Sesshy!" "Huh? Who is Sesshy?" _"Shit that was the nickname I made for him because I started to like him…" _I said in my head. "Well your name is so long I thought I'd shorten it… do you mind?" "I guess not… but only in private!" he said quickly.

He suggested that we rested in the forest and I agreed. I was soon asleep, but a few hours later I was awoken by the clashing of swords. I walked into the direction of the clashing and I saw Sesshomaru and a boy that looked almost exactly like him. He had doggy ears, the same colored hair, but shorter, and they both had the same color eyes.

_"They must be… cousins!" _I said in my head "_but why are the fighting?"_

**Me: Rin are you an idiot! Everyone knows they are nephews!**

**Rin: really?**

**Sesshomaru: I am dumbfounded… **


	9. Inuyasha

**Me: hey if you haven't checked out the story called My teacher, My mate. It is awesome!**

The fight was intense, but boring after a while. Even so I took notes on how each of them fights. Sesshomaru: the strategist and ?: The Run and Attack Blindly. "Inuyasha… when will you change the strategy of yours?" Sesshomaru asked. "When I kill you!" Inuyasha replied back. I was about to leave and go back to Ah-un. When I heard Inuyasha scream "Wind Scar!"

As I turned around, Sesshomaru leaped out of the way sending the Wind Scar to me. I moved out of the way, but it grazed my cheek a little. Sesshomaru must have smelled the blood because he came flying over to me.

"Rin… you might want to move out the way... Inuyasha's attacks do not have good aim sometimes." I nodded yes. "Oh yeah. In case you are wondering he is my half brother and if you didn't catch on that means he is a half demon." Sesshomaru told me. "What do I look like to you a dummy?" I said angry. "No you don't look like one, but you act like one!" Sesshomaru said as he flew off into the air again. "Sesshomaru you come back here!" I said screaming at him.

"Who's in the bushes Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "None of you business, half breed." Sesshomaru replied back. "Well this half breed has beaten you many times before!" Inuyasha said back. (Inuyasha says this in the episodes, but does he know how many times Sesshomaru beat him and sometime saved him!) "Sure you have..." Sesshomaru said.

Then Inuyasha sent a wind scar my way. I jumped out the way and then Sesshomaru questioned him. "Hey if the thing or person around there is more important than our fight then I might as well hit 'em!" "You do and I will kill you Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said back while his eyes got red. _"He.. cares…" I say in my head._

Inuyasha and him fought for a few minutes and then left each other in a second. "Let's go Rin." he said angry. I looked at him confused, but I followed.

**Me: sorry if this chapter is boring or whatever. I was just so mad today I just wanted to end this chapter. No it's not PMS!**


	10. Kagome

"Hello Rin!" a happy voice said behind me. I looked around and saw a girl in a green skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt. "Hello I am Kagome and Sesshomaru asked me to train you!" she said. "Umm ok so what do you specialize in?" I asked. "The bow and arrow!" she said throwing me a bow and some arrows.

"Ok Rin Sesshomaru going to stand in front of us and you are going to try to hit the fruit that will be on his head." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru sigh, took his place, and put the fruit on his head. "Rin shoot the first arrow landing in a pond nearby. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Think you can do better hot shot!" I said. "Oh I know I can." he said back.

I took another arrow and shoot it. This time it landed right above Sesshomaru's head. "Oh so you react to anger…" Sesshomaru said observing. Kagome gave me some tips and advice before I shoot the next arrow. _This time I will get it! _I pulled back the bow, aimed my arrow, and shoot.

Ok I missed the fruit and shoot Sesshomaru in the chest. "Nice going." He said as I cleaned his wound. "Sorry! I really thought I had it!" I said trying to redeem myself. I wrapped the wound up in bandages. "Well that was a good lesson… you can keep the bow and arrows!" Kagome said leaving.


	11. Safe in an Inn, but in the Love Suite!

"An inn?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Yeah! I tired of sleeping on dirt it's messing up my spine!" I complained. "Didn't seem to bother you last night when you were sleeping on me…" Sesshomaru grumbled. "You say something?" I said giving him an evil eye. "You have money to pay for one write?" I asked. "I do…" he said pulling out a bag and shaking it allowing me to hear coins cling inside of it. My eyes lighten up. 'Money!' I ran to it trying to grab the bag. He pushed me back with his hand. "Let me go check if they have a room for us." He said walking to the 3 story building.

He came out of the building within 5 minutes. "So do they have a room?" I asked anxious. "Yeah but-" he started. "Come on!" I said cutting him off and running into the inn. I reached the room and opened the door.

"What the heck?" I yelled looking at the room. "This is a love suite isn't it?" I slightly raised. "I tried to tell them, but this was the only one they had available." He said not sounding thrilled. "Why do you ask so monotone?" I ask. "Whatever… Do what you need to do so I can go to sleep." He said in his monotone voice. I licked my tongue at him at went into the bathroom. I took a well deserved shower and was ready to go to bed.

I peeped through the bathroom door crack to see of Sesshomaru was changing or anything. He untied the ribbon I placed in his hair and placed it on the dresser. I noticed that his hair had regained its full length. 'How did it do th-' "Jaken you can come in now." A green imp popped in. I put my hand over my month trying to keep myself from laughing. "Mi Lord what are you going to do with the human girl?" he asked. "I don't know yet…" Sesshomaru answered. "You don't plan to kill her… do you?" Jaken asked frightened. "No…" Sesshomaru responded. I let out a relived sigh. "Well Mi Lord when you do I'll take care of it. 'What does he mean he'll take care of it? Is he going to dispose of my body?' "Jaken you must leave now… Rin should be coming out soon…" 'I would have come out earlier if you were telling secrets!' As Jaken left I stepped out of the room. "Rin…" 'Oh man he found out I was listening!' "… We are going to visit you palace next." "What why?" I moaned. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" "well sorry me tiny brain cant comprehend as much as yours can!" "and I tiny brain it is…" "what cha say?" I asked turning around with an evil eye.


	12. Dreams come true What About Nightmares!

"Why don't we turn around? The palace is nothing special!" I said trying to avoid going into my palace. "I don't care there is something I need to confirm…" Sesshomaru said not looking back at me. 'Dang I'm not going to convince this guy!' before I could think of another excuse we had reached the palace. Sesshomaru took a step inside. He stopped walking and sniffed the air. "Human blood and death…" he mumbled and continued walking. As they enter the castle dead bones were lying everywhere on the floor. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin, who wasn't sad or mad or anything. Despite these being her people she didn't feeling any feeling for them. Sesshomaru walked on farther. I tensed up. "I think we came far enough… there are only dead bodies here… let's live!" I tried to convince him again. "No… there is something ahead and it doesn't smell dead… well at least not yet…" he commented back.

I gulped as we enter the throne room. I gasped as I saw the two people I wanted to be dead. "Oh you finally came back Rin." Coughed the man on the right throne chair splattering blood on the floor. "Rin dear gives us a hug! Do you know how long we waited for you? Now that you've returned we can celebrate!" the women said also coughing up blood. "Bring in the jokester!" the man said. I looked over to my right to see if the jokester was still alive, but I even doubted myself. I saw a skeleton in a clown hat and a rat had just exited the skull of the skeleton. I stuttered at the sight. "HAHA!" the blood covered humans laughed. I raised an eyebrow to their stupidity. "Rin are you ready? We have been waiting forever! Come one Rin! Time for you to beco- " she was cut off because I had cut off her head. Blood gushed out from the body as I stared at the head, which had a creepy grin on it. "Aww! Rin why did you do that? We were just going to say your have just become que-" another head was cut off.

The pitter patter of rain could be heard from inside th3e castle. I looked the disembodied heads and smirked. I gasped as I heard footsteps from down the hall. I turned to see who it was. "Rin…Rin is that really you?" a tiny girls voice asked. "No… no it can't be…" I said backing away from the hall. "You did it Rin just like you said you would!" a boy's voice said with joy. "You finally killed all the parents and adults!" another girl voice said this time it being even younger than the first. "We were getting worried at first, but it's alright now! Right Rin?" the first girl said. "They tried to kill most of us, but we held on! There only a few of us left thought, but we can start anew! Right Rin!" the boy said. Boys and girls of all ages with wet and dried blood covered their bodies. Not just on the outside but the inside too. Blood dripped from the inside of their mouths. Some were missing arms. Some legs. One was even missing half of their face. I backed away from them. "n-no… Get away from me!" I said. I turned to see if Sesshomaru was still there, but he was gone. "Huh? Sesshomaru?" I screamed. "He left honey. I guess he isn't that fond of you as much as we are!" the woman's head said. The woman and man's bodies started getting up and walking toward Rin. Rin was trapped in a corner. "N-no! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

_Cold hands shook me…. What were they trying to do? Awaken me…. Maybe I should wake up…_

"Rin! Rin! Are you all right?" Sesshomaru yelled at me. I quickly sat up in the bed I was in. I cried into Sesshomaru chest. "Don't leave me!" I cried

**Hey ya'll! I switched back to my old school so now I have more time to fanfics, so you can look forward to more chapters!**

**I would like to have at least 3 reviews if possible…**


	13. Flashbacks Become A Pain After A While

When Sesshomaru efforts to wake me up had succeeded I begged him not to take me back to my palace In exchange for us going back to my palace Sesshomaru said I had to explain why I didn't want to go. I agreed. We left the inn and went into a clearing in the forest. He nodded his head and cued me to start telling him the story.

"Why are you crying princess?" a voice asked. "Because everyone keeps on expecting me to do great thing and I always end up failing or ruining things!" I say crying even louder. "Adults are pathetic, ehh?" the voice answered back. I stopped my crying for a second and looked up. "Maggie!" I cried happily. "You came back to visit me!" "Yes I did young flower…" Maggie said smiling slightly. "Are you still going to keep your promise?" I asked shyly. "Of course." Maggie responded while her slight smile turned to a dark and evil smile. "Yay! Maggie and Rin are going to destroy the world!" I said happily. "Now Rin…" Maggie began as she bent down to say something to me. "Don't tell anyone about this unless they are kids…" "Why Maggie are the kids going to help us?" I asked curiously. "Yes… they sure are…" she said he smile getting more twisted and dark. "Princess Rin! Princess Rin where are you?" guards from afar called. "Hmm… I'm going to have to leave Rin, but I'll be back and ready to fulfill my promise." Maggie said jumping over a concrete wall and running into the shrouded forest. "Bye!" I shouted. "Princess Rin! Who were you talking to?" one of the three guards asked. "That is a secret!" I say skipping past them while me red frilly dress blew in the wind.

**Just so you aren't confused or anything this is her flash back and I divided it into three parts, so I don't just cramp it all into on chapter.**

**This flash back is around the time Rin is 7 years old and Maggie is around 16.**

**May I at least have three or four comments please!**


	14. Look At Your Past To Know Your Future

"Mom… I am not going to marry him!" I screamed at the women sitting in her throne. "Rin! You have to for the sake of the kingdom!" she tried to explain. "You mean for the sake of getting more money!" I said retaliating. "We do need more money though Rin!" she tried to explain. "If you and father hadn't of start that war we would have had more money!" "Rin…" "And you were going to ruin my life for the sake of money! I want to experience true love. I don't want this marriage to be forced on me!" I screamed at her running out the room.

I plopped onto my bed crying. "Having adult troubles again?" a voice asked. I immediately got up and looked to my window where the source of the voice was coming from. "M-Maggie!" I said rushing over to hug her. "I sorry it took me so long to come back flower…" she said. "I hate them! Maggie I really do hate them! I hate adults!" I cried out to her. "It's ok flower…" she said patting my head. "Maggie I want to go with you… I don't want to stay here anymore…" I said rubbing my hands across my eyes to wipe away the tears. She looked at me wide eyed and then smiled. "Of course my flower… anything for you." We jumped out the window and climbed over the wall that separated the castle from the forest.

"My daughter is gone?" my mom reacted when a servant came into my room and saw that I wasn't there. "Sound the alarm!" she screamed at the guards. The guards stormed out the castle and into the forest. "Come on Maggie! We have to go faster!" I screamed at her. Just people from the tree jumped down in between Maggie and I and my kingdoms guards. We stopped and turned around and the army killed all the guards then they turned and started coming after us.

We entered a dry area of land when the caught up to us. "Maggie… I don't want to die…" I whispered into her ear. "Don't worry my flow-" she said, but was stabbed in the chest by a member of the army. "M-M-Maggie!" I screamed as I bent over and held her body in my arms. My glowed with angry. I drew the sword that Maggie had on her hip. I charged at them with all my heart. I cut and deiced humans. I killed so many and before I knew it was surrounded by the whole army… the whole dead army. I heard a noise from the forest bushed across from where all the murder took place and saw a figure. Think I hadn't finished them off a charged at the figure only to be flung back to the bloody battlefield. I tried again only to have the same thing happen. The figure told me his name was Sesshomaru.

~Flashback ends~

"And that's what happened." I said getting up from the bolder I was sitting on. "Well then we are going back to your palace after all." Sesshomaru told me. "Huh? Why!" I asked. "Because we have to there to confirm something." "Fine… I guess I do need to go back…" I said glumly. 'Not only that, but this Maggie person… I don't think she is really dead or the person Rin thinks she is…' Sesshomaru pondered in his head. We left the forest clearing. I was walking beside Sesshomaru almost tempted to hold his hand fear the time when we would get to the castle and fearing for him. What might become of Sesshomaru during our journey… what might become of me?

* * *

><p><strong>Compare the part right before the flashback ends and the first chapter…<strong>

**This is like part one of the whole story… part two will be more extreme...**

**Maggie just a character i mad in case anyone is confused...**

**4 to 5 comments please!**


	15. Its No Fair When Things Dont Go Your Way

"Rin… are you prepared?" "Huh" I question him. "Are you prepared?" he said looking toward the gate. "Ehh? We are already here?" I said shocked. I let out a sigh and opened the gated and walked in. "what the crap? It looks totally deserted!" I said shocked. I started to fear my dream had come true. I started to panic. I ran into the castle without Sesshomaru. I had finally reached the throne room. Panting I looked at the two throne chairs in front of me. I let out I fearful sigh and fell to the ground as what I saw in front of me burned my eyes.

My parent's dead bodies lay on throne. Sesshomaru soon caught up with me. "Rin you have a vis-" he was cut off by my weeping. "Sesshomaru! Why did this have to happen? Why, Sesshomaru? Why?" I cried out clutching on his clothes. "The answer to that is outside…" he said dully. I ran outside to be greeted by Maggie. "M-Maggie?" I said rushing over to her and hugging her. "You aren't dead? How is this possible?" I shouted to her overcome that my best friend hadn't died, but still filled with pain because I had just seen my dead parents. "That army would never kill me…" she stated. I gave her a puzzled look. Not noticing Sesshomaru had also walked out too. "The army wouldn't and couldn't kill me because I am the leader of that army." She said pushing me away from the hug. I stumbled backwards. "Huh? Maggie you are lying right? After all we been through you have to be making a joke right?" I asked with my eyes opened wide. "No… besides I kept our promise…" she said calmly like she didn't even care. "Promise what do you mea-" "you can't be serious! You killed them didn't you, Maggie? You killed my parents! All the adults too! Where are the kids? Where are the kids, Maggie!" I said angrily. "They are slaves in my kingdom." She said almost proudly.

"You sick Maggie! I can't believe I trusted you!" I said shaking my head at her trying to actually understand what was happening. "That's ok Rin…" she said pulling me in to hug me. "Because you won't be alive to help them!" she said jamming her sword into my stomach. I looked up at her. I fell to the ground. She took her sword out of me and charged at Sesshomaru. "No… don't hurt him… I love…" I whispered before passing out.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to do more either next week or the week after. I have exam to study for sorry!**

**I swear if Maggie hurts my dear Sesshomaru- sama I am going to be so mad!**


	16. Maybe You Do Not Have to See to Believe

_How… How did it all end up like this?... I tried so hard to run away and escape, but in the end my past caught up with me. Running away was foolish of me. if I faced the problem in front of me none of this would have never happened. If only I had known not to trust Maggie! But in the end if I did not make these mistakes, I would not have meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… he has helped me so much… even with facing my past. He has helped me despite of any problem he could be having or stomach… it hurts… pain is coursing throughout me… I want to call on Sesshomaru, but will he answer. Maggie… I trusted her and she betrayed me… She stabbed me… stabbed me… and then… after that... I saw something… she was… going…after Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… is he ok… I need him… I need him now… Sesshomaru…_

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru…" I stammered out in confusion as I opened my eyes. As I opened my eyes I was welcomed with darkness. I was surrounded and completely enveloped in it.<p>

"Where… where are you?" I called out silently."Sesshomaru… I… reall- Ugh!" I cried out as I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Hunched over I continued to walk forward looking for Sesshomaru. It was dark and I was scared. I did not know where Sesshomaru was, I did not where I was, I didn't know what was going on, or even where Maggie was. I needed someone. I needed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru… are you here?" I calmly called out.

"Rin…" I heard someone mutter.

"Sesshomaru… Where are you? I can't see anything…" I asked as I started crawling along the floor.

"Rin… What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru… it is pitch black… I can't see anything." I said crawling to where I heard his voice.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru called as he laid his hand on me.

"Sesshomaru… is there something wrong?" I asked as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Rin… it's the middle of the day…" he explained.

"What… am I… blind…" I choked out. "Where are? What happened?" I cried out to him and held on to him tighter.

"Rin… Maggie has captured us and we are currently in a cell which is in dungeon." He groaned out in a displeasing tone.

"Are you ok, Sesshomaru? Did anything happened to you?" I sternly question.

"Rin… a lot has happened, but before I explain anything… do have permission to kill maggie?" he muttered in a low growl.

"Sesshomaru… I don't care about her… just make her pay… in the worst way possible… if that means killing her then so be it." I croaked in a dark voice.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling Sesshomaru was deeply smirking at the answer I gave and one the inside- if he kills her- I wanted to be there smiling over her corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that just beautiful? I didn't go to soccer practice today so I figured I write a little something. I don't have practice on Friday… so I guess I'll see ya then. If there isn't one expect two chapter on Saturday bros.<strong>

**Later**


	17. Protecting Is Harder Than It Seems

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

><p>Maggie charged at my with her sword aimed at my chest. Her eyes were wild with rage. No wait it was desperation.<p>

Desperate for what? Rin, maybe? To kill me? I don't know what exactly, but I do know I have to end or at least stop her right now.

As she closed into attack she sliced and diced at my as a I dodged gracefully. No matter how many times I dodged and she missed she didn't showed any sign of giving up. She REALLY wanted to kill me. With every miss her eyes grew more wild, but not with desperation. Her eyes grew with sorrow and anger.

Again was it toward me? Why would she hate me? Is it because of Rin? Maybe because I'm an adult? Possibly both? I do not know… but I must focus on stopping her.

Her power is slowly dissipating. Her attacks slowed and her breathing is getting heavier. I thought victory was in arm reach. Then she suddenly jumped back and took hold of Rin's body and held a sharp needle at her throat.

My heart raced at top speed as I though 'oh what would happen to Rin if that needle struck her neck'. As I was overcame with to many possibilities. I lunged forward at her in order to take the needle.

A mistake... That what it was… it was a mistake… I screwed up… I let my anger get to me… and I lost focus. As I lunged forward I felt something stab me back. I turned around and saw… Maggie stabbing me with a blade. I looked back at Rin and saw the Maggie that was holding her vanish.

"A clone… I was tricked by a clone…" I muttered pondering out loud. As I dropped to the ground I saw Maggie pick up the dropped needle. Then she dragged Rin over to where I was and dropped her in front of me. I relaxed as I heard Rin's steady breathing.

Maggie picked Rin once again and it caused me to reach my arm out to bring Rin out of Maggie's grasp. Maggie with a bewildered smirk crushed my hand under her boots as she stomped on it. I heard bones cracked. My hand… was of no use, but I still reached out for Rin as Maggie lifted her boot off my hand.

"This needle," she began "has a special surprise in it… should I inject it in Rin?" She finished in a crazed tone.

"No! Stop! Give it to me instead! She doesn't deserve any more pain! Please!" I moaned out.

"Oh? So you want this?" She said bending down to eye level with me, needle still securely in her hand.

"I'll give you the surprise… just in a different form… FEAR!" She screamed as she jabbed the needle into Rin.

"No!" I screw Ed in agony in pain for Rin.

"What have you done to Rin?! This is not a game! This is serious!" I growled at her.

Rin started moving and squirming in agony.

"What's wrong don't you like fear?" She asked smirking in glory.

"Bitch." I called out to her as I started to fade out.

"What? Oh so you needed some pain to!" She claimed as she jabbed her blade into my broke hand until I passed out.

I'm not sure if she continued to stab me in the same hand after I blacked out, but as I woke up from unpleansnt slumber. I had cut, bruises, and stabs all over.

I glanced over to see if I was alone, finding Rin a good few feet away from me.

"Rin…" I croaked out. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>zzzzz… I was bored last night so I wrote some more for you. I couldn't upload until this morning because my wifi died last night. There it is though. I'm really tired. And now I have tennis camp. <strong>

**See ya! Possibly today or tomorrow?**


End file.
